Takeshi Iori
Takeshi Iori is a is a character of Gundam Build Fighters. He is Sei Iori's father. He was murdered by Tabuu Ōtsutsuki the entity born from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as a sacrifice to create the autonomous weapons of mass destruction along with his wife, Rinko Iroi before the events of Mega Man ZX Shippuden Background Takeshi Iroi is a world renowned Gunpla fighter, who won first runner up in the Second Gunpla Builders World Cup using an RX-78-2 Gundam. For most of the series, Takeshi is absent, and Sei explains that his dad works as a Gunpla ambassador. For most of the series, Takeshi is absent, and Sei explains that his dad works as a Gunpla ambassador. When he was under disguise, he meets Reiji and Aila and helps (somewhat forcibly) the two fighters of the world tournament experience the building of a Gunpla. After C attempts to take out Reiji's Beginning Gundam at the model shop, Takeshi corners C, in the process revealing his official job as International Gunpla Battle Official Referee, who goes around the world to seek and apprehend Gunpla Builders and Fighters that conduct unfair actions in Gunpla Battle, and apprehends him for 36 crimes, including the attempt at the tournament. Afterwards, he comes home hoping to surprise his wife, unaware that she has already closed the shop to go cheer Sei on at the tournament. It is later revealed that Takeshi remained at home, eating instant noodles and making a mess around the house, wondering why Rinko hasn't come back home yet. Takeshi sees Rinko amongst the crowd, and realizes she left in order to cheer for their son (comically, when he asks how he didn't realized that, a Char Aznable look-alike tells him that is because he's a spoiled brat). He goes through great lengths to get a ride to the World Tournament in order to see his son fighting, going as far to stand in the middle of the road holding a plate in order to hitch a ride. He ends up getting a ride with the same truck driver Mao Yasaka had rode with while trying to find Sei. During the Gunpla Festival, Takeshi appears to Rinko, finally embracing his wife after all the years he had spent away. He is also present during his son's fight with Tatsuya, and expresses his concern that Yuuki is displaying the same dark aura as the Second Meijin did. Takeshi tries to intervene as an Official Gunpla Referee in the fight due to Mashita and Baker manipulating the entire match, but Chinan stops him, stating its Sei and Reiji's fight now. Takeshi demonstrates great pride and happiness when his son wins the match against Kawaguchi, and hugs Rinko in joy, stating Sei finally realized his dream. When the underground Arista overloads and summons forth the 1/144 A Baoa Qu replica, Takeshi works with Chinan, Mr. Ral, Greco Logan and others to safely evacuate the arena. Once outside, Rinko tells him that she can't find the kids, and the three men realize they must still be inside. They immediately rush back in and deploy their Gunpla, with Takeshi piloting a Perfect Gundam, in order to defend Sei and his friends from the mass of Mocks attacking. He blows open the large particle cannon for Sei and Reiji to go through, then tags along with Yuuki in the fight, providing long-range cover while Tatsuya fights in melee range. After the crisis is averted, Takeshi bears witness to his son's duel with the Meijin, and when Reiji was transported back to Arian due to the destruction Reiji's Arista. Takeshi bears witness to his death by the hands of the legendary Gunpla Assassination Referee's most skilled member when he and his wife were shot by a pebble that was flicked from the Slingshot. Sei mourns over Takeshi's deceased corpse. Family *Rinko Iroi- Wife (Deceased) *Sei Iori- Son Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon